lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Troubleshoot
Dr. Troubleshoot is an upcoming short film to be directed, produced and edited by LordStarscream100 and written by him and Ryan B. The film is set to be the first and only video project for LordStarscream100's TV Studio class, in which he has to create a video featuring various different camera angles, similarly to the Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series. The film follows serial killer and arsonist Dr. Murphy Cates, otherwise known as Dr. Troubleshoot, a member of a secret criminal organization who failed on his previous mission and now faces a multitude of new diverse threats. The film was shot on May 9, and will star Ryan B, Gabe S, Chris L, Austin B, Zion J and Dakota M. It will be released on May 15, 2015. Plot Serial killer and arsonist Dr. Murphy Cates, otherwise known as Dr. Troubleshoot, a member of a secret criminal organization who failed on his previous mission, is faced with a multitude of obstacles. As his former allies turn against him, a group of young police officers set off on a mission of their own to apprehend Troubleshoot. As a result, an unexpected conflict emerges, pitching three separate factions against each other. Characters *Ryan B as Dr. Troubleshoot *Gabe S as Tim Simmons *Austin B as Ford Georgeman *Chris L as Randy Hopkins *Ryan B as Roland Thompson *Zion J *Dakota M Production On October 31, 2014, LordStarscream100, Ryan B, Gabe S and Russell P got together to celebrate Halloween and also to plan a project for Ryan B's German class. That night, LordStarscream100 developed the idea to make a film titled "Dr. Troubleshoot", that would be centered around a villainous character of the same name. Russell, Gabe and Ryan agreed with the idea, and it was put into action the following day. Ryan B decided that he wanted to film the movie to be a trailer, which would be what his German project was based around. On November 1, 2014, the group shot the beginning of the movie, which was mainly improvised, until deciding not to complete the movie and to instead use the footage they had to create a trailer for the film. The trailer was released on November 3, 2014, by Ryan B on a separate channel. Unfortunately, the trailer gained little attention, and furthermore, the trailer was not shown to Ryan's class, as he decided to go elsewhere with the project and make something entirely different. Initially, he was planning just to show the trailer to the class for fun, but he turned down this idea. In April 2015, LordStarscream100's TV Studio teacher assigned the class a project: to create a video featuring various different shot types. Seeing an opportunity to create something new, LordStarscream100 began thinking of ideas alongside Ryan B. After days of thinking without any provoking ideas, LordStarscream100 finally thought of doing a reboot of Dr. Troubleshoot. Ryan B supported the idea, and the film went into production. By the end of the month, LordStarscream100 and Ryan B had developed a story for the film, with LordStarscream100 submitting a storyboard for it as well. Filming was set to take place on either May 2 or May 3, but since several people wouldn't be able to come, filming was postponed to May 9. On May 8, 2015, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will star Ryan B, Gabe S, Sean L, Zion J, Chris L, Dakota M and Austin B. Ryan B will once more portray Dr. Troubleshoot in the film, as well as Roland Thompson, and Gabe will return to play Tim Simmons. Russell P was initially set to play the role of Ford Georgeman, as he did in the original film, but unfortunately he was not able to film on May 9. On May 9, Sean L stated that he cannot attend filming. As a result, Austin B was cast in the role of Ford Georgeman. Filming took place on May 9. LordStarscream100 says that a trailer will come out soon. Category:Short Films Category:2015 Storyline